Working As A Maid
by Violettte
Summary: Hikari has just moved to Castanet Island where her sister lives. Hikari wants a job from the richest guy on the island which is Gill so she could buy her OWN house. The only job she can be is his maid... GillXHikari! Rated T for just in case! Please R&R!
1. Chapter One: Getting The Job!

**Akari's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Hi Hikari!" I greeted, Hikari my little sister was staying in Castanet Island for only 2 seasons I think? I loved her so much!

Hikari had placed down her luggage, we were going to sort it later. "Hey Akari! Can you believe I'm staying here forever?"

"You're staying here forever? Mom told me you were staying here for 2 seasons!" I said, although I was hoping I was wrong.

"Nope, mom changed her mind. I was begging her and begging her and she finally changed her mind!" replied Hikari grinning. This was great!

"That's so cool!" I responded back, happily.

"Yeah I know! So let's unpack?"

I grinned at her, "Okay, sure!"

I picked up the first suitcase which was full of clothes while Hikari picked up the toiletry bag. I didn't really want to tell her there was no bathroom though.

I was struggling to hold the suitcase. It was so heavy! "Hikari, how many clothes did you put in here?"

Hikari giggled, "Heaps! Well Akari, don't you know how much I love fashion and fabulous clothes?"

I suddenly remembered how much Hikari loved makeup and fashion. She was so girly but I wasn't. I was actually a tomboy!

"Oh yeah, sorry forgot."

Immediately, I put the luggage down because I couldn't carry it to the dresser anymore. It was too far away! So I just unzipped the suitcase and got a bunch of clothes out and walked all the way to the dresser and placed the clothes in. Now the dresser, seemed extremely full!

Hikari giggled, "Um Akari, where is the bathroom?"

"Hikari, there is no bathroom..."

"Stop joking, I'm sure there is a bathroom." laughed Hikari.

I gave her a serious face so she could realize that I wasn't joking.

Hikari immediately stopped laughing! "Oh, you're serious." she said frowning.

"How do I get cleaned?" asked Hikari, she was already panicking.

"Well, you can't get cleaned." I replied hoping she wouldn't change her mind about staying here. "You just use the water from the sink and try to wash yourself by using it and I'll just go outside so I won't see you."

Hikari opened her mouth but said nothing and then sat on her new bed. I guess she was shocked.

"I'm sorry." I said. "It's just how it is."

Hikari then smiled after, "I just got the best idea ever! "

I grinned, "What is it?"

"Well, I'm going to work for the richest guy on this Island. After I get so much money, I will buy my own house WITH a bathroom in it." said Hikari smiling. "Right now, I'll just ask the richest guy if I could take a shower at his house during work! And the best part is that I don't have to clean myself your way!"

I actually didn't know if this was a good idea or not. "Well, I guess your idea isn't that bad."

"Who exactly is the richest guy on the island?" questioned Hikari.

"Gill I think."

"Oh thanks!" replied Hikari heading for the door so she could go find him.

Right before she left, Hikari quickly said, "Also, just unpack all my stuff okay? While I'm gone."

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

**

* * *

**

Okay, well I guess it was mean of me to leave her unpacking MY stuff all on her own. But in my opinion, this was much more important!

Although, I just realized something...I DON'T KNOW WHERE GILL'S HOUSE OR MANSION IS!

I looked around and saw a girl with pink hair. She came up to me smiling, "Hey Akari. I like your new hairstyle."

I giggled, she thought I was Akari? I don't even think I look like her, she was so...ugly but nice.

"I'm not Akari, I am Hikari, her sister." I greeted. " Nice to meet ya!"

The girl with pink hair laughed at herself, "Oh sorry, nice to meet ya too Hikari! I'm Luna."

"Do you know where Gill is?" I questioned.

Luna grinned, "I'm on my way to the town hall too! You can just follow me."

Well, he lives in the town hall? Probably not, that is just silly. I bet he has a mansion too, he might even be the mayor of this town!

I quickly walked behind Luna and began following her, "Why do you want to go to the town hall?" asked Luna.

"So I could get a job, what about you?" I questioned.

"Well, I'm just going there for my date. I'm currently dating Gill but sometimes I actually call him Gilly, it's a cute name. Don't you think so too?" replied Luna.

I actually didn't think it was a cute name. It seemed to be an annoying name to me but if I agree maybe Luna and I could be best friends! "Yeah it's a pretty good nickname."

Luna grinned and she stopped walking, "Yeah, well. Here we are!"

I looked at the building, I guess it wasn't so bad. It was okay.

Luna opened the doors for me and we both went in.

"Hey Gilly!" squealed Luna going up to Gill, well at least I thought it was him. He seemed annoyed as soon as she came to hug him.

"Wait a second, I need to get this stuff done. Come back in a few minutes." Gill said, he was getting pretty annoyed. It was pretty easy to tell but I think Luna couldn't really see he was irritated by her.

Luna frowned, "I'll just stay here and wait for you. Anyway, this is Hikari Akari's sister." she said looking at me.

Gill had looked up. As soon as I saw his face, I realized something, he was SO cute. No wonder Luna liked him. Gill gave me a small smile, "Hello Hikari, why are you here?"

"Um well, I want to get a job here." I said, I was really hoping that he would give me a job right now.

Gill continued to smile, "Well, you can be my assistant..."

I was about to say yes but then Luna immediately butted in, "No Gill! You don't need an assistant. You can work well by yourself. But if you really want one, I could work part time at the town hall for you."

Gill sighed, "Okay Luna, fine you can be my part time assistant."

I frowned, I would've just gotten a job at the town hall but I didn't! All because of Luna, maybe she didn't want me to hang out with her boyfriend?

"What can I be then?" I questioned. I really wanted a job.

Gill thought for a moment, "Actually I know a great job! One that I would really want you to be because it would be excellent."

"What is it?" Luna and I asked curiously.

"A maid! What do you think?" I really didn't want to be his maid but he seemed to really want me to be it. It was the only job too.

Luna didn't seem to be happy, "Don't worry Luna, I won't make Gill have a crush on me. So please let me have this job!" I quickly whispered to her before she could say anything.

Luna sighed, "Alright." she whispered back.

"Okay, I will be your maid!" I replied happily.

"Great, you'll start tomorrow at 9:00am to 8:00pm." said Gill. "Oh and Luna, sorry you're going to have to wait another few minutes. I still have to get this done."

I smiled, "Thank you so much Gill!"

Luna grinned, "I'll help you Gilly so you could finish your work faster!"

Gill groaned, "I can do this myself. I will tell you when I need lot's of help."

"But Gilly!" whined Luna.

"NO." shouted Gill.

Luna pouted, "Come on Gilly! Please let me help you!"

As the 2 were arguing, I left the town hall. It was weird, Gill and Luna were dating. Why did Gill seem to hate her so much? Luna was really pretty! Maybe I could ask Akari...

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_So, what did you think?  
It's not that good right now but it will get better. I promise!  
Please review if you liked it!  
_**


	2. Chapter Two: The Problem

**Akari's POV**

**

* * *

**I sat on my bed, when was Hikari going to come back home? I needed to speak to her.

The time was already 8:00pm.

I remembered at how I yelled at her, I guess I was a little harsh but she shouldn't have just come back home late. It would just make things worse!

I decided I guess I should talk to Renee about this. Renee was my friend like how all the bachelorettes were but Renee was probably the most wisest out of them all.

I opened my door and went out, it was dark. I felt really upset, Hikari was my little sister. Mother had told me when we were talking on the phone that I should be nice to her because she's new to the island and I shouldn't make her sad and angry so she would leave. But I was sure she wasn't angry at me, Hikari was always happy and I never saw her hurt or anything.

On my way to Horn Ranch, I accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry." I said and was about to continue to walk.

"Akari! I've been looking all over for you!"

I looked up and saw Renee! I giggled, "Hey Renee, I've been looking for you too!"

Renee giggled too, "Let's talk about it at home."

We didn't really talk much as we were walking our way to Horn Ranch...

"It's funny how we both needed each other on the same day and same hour and same minute!" said, Renee grinning.

It was sort of weird I guess, "Yeah I know! That's weird." I agreed.

When we arrived, "So Akari, what did you want to talk to me about?" questioned Renee sitting down on a chair.

"Well, I sort of yelled at Hikari for accepting a job as a maid. I mean what's so good about being a maid? It's the worst job ever! You don't even get paid much, working as a farmer with me gets better pays I bet!" I replied, after talking about it, I felt as if I was extremely right.

Renee nodded, "Oh I understand, why don't you just apologize?"

"I don't know where she is." I said truthfully and I sat down on a chair beside her.

"She ran away?" gasped Renee, she gave me a serious face. I guess she thought this wasn't good at all.

"Um yeah sort of, anyway what did you want to talk about to me, Renee?" I asked her.

Renee grinned, "Well my problem is not as worse as yours but my fastest horse Reindeer is now the slowest. He's been like this for a week and I don't know what to do."

I burst out laughing, " You called your horse, Reindeer?"

Renee just rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter, you were suppose to help me not laugh at me."

"I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the horse's name!" I said giggling. "Anyway, your problem is easy. 'Reindeer' is sick!"

"He is not! Reindeer is healthy, I did a test this morning to see if he was sick and he wasn't! He was perfectly fine except he's slightly more lazier." Renee replied, crossing her arms.

I just frowned, "Yeah, but I still don't know how to solve my problem."

"We'll work out what to do eventually." responded Renee. "Your sister won't be mad at you for long."

Hikari's mad at me? "What do you mean? Hikari would never be angry at me! She's usually just annoyed now and then but she gets over it! We're great friends as well as sisters."

Renee just grinned, "Are you sure? I think you hurt her feelings."

I started to think about it again, did I really?

"Hikari wanted to do what she wanted to do but you tried to stop her. And that isn't very nice especially because she WANTS to do it." Renee told me.

I guess it was quite true...

"Thanks Renee, I'll think about this at home. And I hope you'll solve your problem with your horse." I said and waved goodbye.

Renee waved back, "If you still need help with your problems, just call me! And if I need help, I will always call you!"

I beamed at Renee. She was so nice, "Thanks Renee, bye. I got to go."

I walked all the way back home, was it true? Hikari was ACTUALLY angry at me? Well, I was sort of mad at her so she's mad at me back? So many questions...

I sighed, this was a hard situation. I had to find her and apologize! And I'll do it tomorrow, it's getting late, it's already 10pm.

At home, Hikari wasn't back!

* * *

**Gill's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Rise and shine Gilly!"

I yawned and was about to get up. Wait, did my father just say 'Gilly'? Uh probably not, well hopefully not.

I stretched and looked up, right in front of me was Luna! That was shocking, I didn't even expect that.

"So unpredictable." I murmured quietly to myself.

Luna just giggled, "Come on! I want to show you something. I asked Hamilton if you could take a day off from work and he said yes but you would have lots of work for tomorrow!"

"WHAT?" I shouted in surprise.

Luna just smiled, "I know you don't want extra work but don't worry I will help you! I am your part time assistant after all!"

"WHAT?" I shouted again. Then I suddenly remembered that it was true. I had given Luna the job as my assistant just a few days ago.

A few seconds later, Hikari came rushing in, "Oh no! What's the matter Gill? You just shouted WHAT 2 times already."

"Why did you let her in Hikari? And it's not 9am yet, you're not my maid until then." I replied, to be honest. I sometimes liked Luna and sometimes I didn't. But now I didn't like her, this was just annoying.

Luna just frowned, "Gilly, I thought you liked me. So that's why I made a special surprise for you. Let's go!" she said trying to hurry me up.

Hikari just grinned, "Gill, it is 9am. You woke up late."

As soon as I looked at the clock, Hikari was right! "Everyone get out! I have to change into my clothes."

Both of the girls groaned but went out giggling anyway.

I instantly changed into my clothes I normally wore and went out the door, "What's for breakfast Hikari?" I yelled, she was all the way in the kitchen with Luna I think. Yesterday, Hikari had broken the most expensive bowl but we've forgiven her and today I'm glad Luna is with her because with Luna around, I don't think Hikari would even break anything!

"Do you mind if I help Hikari? We're making tomato omelet." I heard Luna yell from all the way from the kitchen.

I didn't really mind, "No." I yelled back.

I walked downstairs to my counter, that was where I always ate my breakfast because I could eat AND work so I decided to do that before Luna's surprise. I looked down, nothing there!

"Father, where's my worksheets?" I questioned looking everywhere for them.

Father just smiled, "It's your day off Gilbert, remember? You can spend your whole day with Luna!"

I just sighed, "Oh okay."

"Why don't you call Akari and try solve the problem?" suggested father. Well, it was the ONLY thing I could do.

I went towards the phone...

_On the Phone_

_Akari: Hello, who's there?_

_Gill: It's me, Gill._

_Akari: Hey Gill, is something wrong?_

_Gill: Yes, can you please come to the town hall._

_Akari: Why?_

_Gill: Let's just say...Hikari is here and we need you to apologize._

_Akari: HIKARI? She's there! Thank god, I thought she ran away!_

_Gill: You what? _

_Akari: I thought she ran away._

_Gill: Why would she run away? She's your sister after all.  
_

_Akari: Yeah i know, I was just worried.  
_

_Gill: Okay ,bye._

_Akari: See ya there!_

I immediately placed the phone back. I hoped Hikari would actually be pleased for what I had done.

Hikari and Luna had came out with tomato juice and tomato omelet, they were great dishes. In fact, they were my favorite kind of breakfast.

"Here you go." said Hikari placing the tomato omelet and tomato juice onto my counter while Luna went to give my father breakfast.

I ate a bit of my breakfast, it was even better than yesterday's one.

Hikari sat down beside me, "What else could I do after breakfast?" she asked me.

"Clean the dishes and then clean out my room." I replied. I haven't cleaned my room in ages! but my room wasn't messy at all, it just needed vacuuming.

Hikari nodded, "Yes Gill! I will do it right away." she went towards father, probably asking what he wanted her to do.

I went back to eating my breakfast.

Once I had finished, Luna dragged me out of the door.

"Luna, what are you doing?" I said in an annoyed voice.

Luna just smiled and got something out of her dress pocket when we were walking. "Here's the surprise." she said and she put it right in front of my face!

I took a closer look, it was a blue feather!

"Will you marry me?" Luna asked grinning sweetly.

I really didn't know what to do, should I say yes or no? I had been with her for only like 3 seasons and this was like the fourth season. We haven't even been together for a year!

"Please Gilly?" said Luna in her sweetest voice, she desperately wanted me to say yes. "It took ages for me to find it."

I looked around and saw Akari staring at us both, she looked shocked.

I looked back towards Luna, "Um um..."

This was going to be hard especially when I have no idea what to say.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:**

**I finally finished Chapter 3! It took me AGES to edit it!  
**

**So, what did you think of chapter 3? Please review if you liked it!  
**


	3. Chapter Three: A Blue Feather?

**Akari's POV**

**

* * *

**I sat on my bed, when was Hikari going to come back home? I needed to speak to her.

The time was already 8:00pm.

I remembered at how I yelled at her, I guess I was a little harsh but she shouldn't have just come back home late. It would just make things worse!

I decided I guess I should talk to Renee about this. Renee was my friend like how all the bachelorettes were but Renee was probably the most wisest out of them all.

I opened my door and went out, it was dark. I felt really upset, Hikari was my little sister. Mother had told me when we were talking on the phone that I should be nice to her because she's new to the island and I shouldn't make her sad and angry so she would leave. But I was sure she wasn't angry at me, Hikari was always happy and I never saw her hurt or anything.

On my way to Horn Ranch, I accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry." I said and was about to continue to walk.

"Akari! I've been looking all over for you!"

I looked up and saw Renee! I giggled, "Hey Renee, I've been looking for you too!"

Renee giggled too, "Let's talk about it at home."

We didn't really talk much as we were walking our way to Horn Ranch.

"It's funny how we both needed each other on the same day and same hour and same minute!" said, Renee smiling.

It was sort of weird I guess, "Yeah I know! That's weird." I agreed.

When we arrived, "So Akari, what did you want to talk to me about?" questioned Renee sitting down on a chair.

"Well, I sort of yelled at Hikari for accepting a job as a maid. I mean what's so good about being a maid? It's the worst job ever! You don't even get paid much, working as a farmer with me gets better pays I bet!" I replied, after talking about it, I felt as if I was extremely right.

Renee nodded, "Oh I understand, why don't you just apologize?"

"I don't know where she is." I said truthfully and I sat down on a chair beside her.

"She ran away?" gasped Renee, she gave me a serious face. I guess she thought this wasn't good at all.

"Um yeah sort of, anyway what did you want to talk about to me, Renee?" I asked her.

Renee grinned, "Well my problem is not as worse as yours but my fastest horse Reindeer is now the slowest. He's been like this for a week and I don't know what to do."

I burst out laughing, " You called your horse, Reindeer?"

Renee just rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter, you were suppose to help me not laugh at me."

"I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the horse's name!" I said giggling. "Anyway, your problem is easy. 'Reindeer' is sick!"

"He is not! Reindeer is healthy, I did a test this morning to see if he was sick and he wasn't! He was perfectly fine except he's slightly more lazier." Renee replied, crossing her arms.

I just frowned, "Yeah, but I still don't know how to solve my problem."

"We'll work out what to do eventually." responded Renee. "Your sister won't be mad at you for long."

Hikari's mad at me? "What do you mean? Hikari would never be angry at me! She's usually just annoyed now and then but she gets over it! We're great friends as well as sisters."

Renee just grinned, "Are you sure? I think you hurt her feelings."

I started to think about it again, did I really?

"Hikari wanted to do what she wanted to do but you tried to stop her. And that isn't very nice especially because she WANTS to do it." Renee told me.

I guess it was quite true...

"Thanks Renee, I'll think about this at home. And I hope you'll solve your problem with your horse." I said and waved goodbye.

Renee waved back, "If you still need help with your problems, just call me! And if I need help, I will always call you!"

I beamed at Renee. She was so nice, "Thanks Renee, bye. I got to go."

I walked all the way back home, was it true? Hikari was ACTUALLY angry at me? Well, I was sort of mad at her so she's mad at me back? So many questions...

I sighed, this was a hard situation. I had to find her and apologize! And I'll do it tomorrow, it's getting late, it's already 10pm.

At home, Hikari wasn't back!

* * *

**Gill's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Rise and shine Gilly!"

I yawned and was about to get up. Wait, did my father just say 'Gilly'? Uh probably not, well hopefully not.

I stretched and looked up, right in front of me was Luna! That was shocking, I didn't even expect that.

"So unpredictable." I murmured quietly to myself.

Luna just giggled, "Come on! I want to show you something. I asked Hamilton if you could take a day off from work and he said yes but you would have lots of work for tomorrow!"

"WHAT?" I shouted in surprise.

Luna just smiled, "I know you don't want extra work but don't worry I will help you! I am your part time assistant after all!"

"WHAT?" I shouted again. Then I suddenly remembered that it was true. I had given Luna the job as my assistant just a few days ago.

A few seconds later, Hikari came rushing in, "Oh no! What's the matter Gill? You just shouted WHAT 2 times already."

"Why did you let her in Hikari? And it's not 9am yet, you're not my maid until then." I replied, to be honest. I sometimes liked Luna and sometimes I didn't. But now I didn't like her, this was just annoying.

Luna just frowned, "Gilly, I thought you liked me. So that's why I made a special surprise for you. Let's go!" she said trying to hurry me up.

Hikari just grinned, "Gill, it is 9am. You woke up late."

As soon as I looked at the clock, Hikari was right! "Everyone get out! I have to change into my clothes."

Both of the girls groaned but went out giggling anyway.

I instantly changed into my clothes I normally wore and went out the door, "What's for breakfast Hikari?" I yelled, she was all the way in the kitchen with Luna I think. Yesterday, Hikari had broken the most expensive bowl but we've forgiven her and today I'm glad Luna is with her because with Luna around, I don't think Hikari would even break anything!

"Do you mind if I help Hikari? We're making tomato omelet." I heard Luna yell from all the way from the kitchen.

I didn't really mind, "No." I yelled back.

I walked downstairs to my counter, that was where I always ate my breakfast because I could eat AND work so I decided to do that before Luna's surprise. I looked down, nothing there!

"Father, where's my worksheets?" I questioned looking everywhere for them.

Father just smiled, "It's your day off Gilbert, remember? You can spend your whole day with Luna!"

I just sighed, "Oh okay."

"Why don't you call Akari and try solve the problem?" suggested father. Well, it was the ONLY thing I could do.

I went towards the phone...

_On the Phone_

_Akari: Hello, who's there?_

_Gill: It's me, Gill._

_Akari: Hey Gill, is something wrong?_

_Gill: Yes, can you please come to the town hall._

_Akari: Why?_

_Gill: Let's just say...Hikari is here and we need you to apologize._

_Akari: HIKARI? She's there! Thank god, I thought she ran away!_

_Gill: You what? _

_Akari: I thought she ran away._

_Gill: Why would she run away? She's your sister after all.  
_

_Akari: Yeah i know, I was just worried.  
_

_Gill: Okay ,bye._

_Akari: See ya there!_

I immediately placed the phone back. I hoped Hikari would actually be pleased for what I had done.

Hikari and Luna had came out with tomato juice and tomato omelet, they were great dishes. In fact, they were my favorite kind of breakfast.

"Here you go." said Hikari placing the tomato omelet and tomato juice onto my counter while Luna went to give my father breakfast.

I ate a bit of my breakfast, it was even better than yesterday's one.

Hikari sat down beside me, "What else could I do after breakfast?" she asked me.

"Clean the dishes and then clean out my room." I replied. I haven't cleaned my room in ages! but my room wasn't messy at all, it just needed vacuuming.

Hikari nodded, "Yes Gill! I will do it right away." she went towards father, probably asking what he wanted her to do.

I went back to eating my breakfast.

Once I had finished, Luna dragged me out of the door.

"Luna, what are you doing?" I said in an annoyed voice.

Luna just smiled and got something out of her dress pocket when we were walking. "Here's the surprise." she said and she put it right in front of my face!

I took a closer look, it was a blue feather!

"Will you marry me?" Luna asked grinning sweetly.

I really didn't know what to do, should I say yes or no? I had been with her for only like 3 seasons and this was like the fourth season. We haven't even been together for a year!

"Please Gilly?" said Luna in her sweetest voice, she desperately wanted me to say yes. "It took ages for me to find it."

I looked around and saw Akari staring at us both, she looked shocked.

I looked back towards Luna, "Um um..."

This was going to be hard especially when I have no idea what to say.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:**

**I finally finished Chapter 3! It took me AGES to edit it!  
**

**So, what did you think of chapter 3? Please review if you liked it!  
**


	4. Chapter Four: Back To Normal!

**Authors Note:**

**Hiya everyone!  
I finally updated! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!  
This chapter will be in Luna's POV! (First chapter in her POV!), Akari's and Hikari's! It's also a pretty long chapter.**

**Anyway, please read and review chapter four and I will definitely update ASAP!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Luna's POV**

**

* * *

**I stared at Gill, really hoping that he would accept my lovely blue feather. But of course he would accept, his my boyfriend and he loves me, for me!

Gill just said, "Um um...Luna, maybe we could be together for a whole year and then we can get married."

Well, it wasn't the answer I had been hoping for but I don't care. We're going to get married next year, probably in Spring! Yay!

"Thanks Gill!" I gave him a big hug and a quick kiss.

"Wait Luna, when are we going to get married when it's next year?" asked Gill, he gave me a strange look, a look I never saw before.

I giggled, "After New Year of course!"

Gill looked at me shocked but then gulped. His nervous? "Okay Luna."

I shrugged and walked back into the town hall so I could hang out with Hikari, my newest friend, "So..." I said as I sat next to her.

Hikari just gave me a miserable look, "Luna, my sister's here."

I quickly turned to face the door and in came Akari and Gill. They both came and sat next to Hikari.

"Hikari, it's your sister! Is something the matter with her? Don't you like her?" I was really confused, why was Hikari sad?

Hikari was about to open her mouth to speak when...

"Hikari, I'm sorry." Akari apologized? I had never even heard her say 'Sorry' once not even when she bumps into people. She probably apologized because you know, it's Hikari's sister.

Hikari smiled slyly, "Does that mean I can still be Gill's maid?"

"Can someone explain what is going on?" I asked crossing my arms. They really made me curious. Although, I was hoping that Akari would say no.

"Hikari and Akari got into a fight about this maid job." explained Gilly.

Akari nodded, "Yes Hikari...you can be Gill's maid." Akari looked sad, I could tell she didn't want Hikari to be that job.I was pretty unhappy but that gave me a good idea, "Hikari! Akari! If Akari doesn't want Hikari to be Gill's maid, maybe Hikari can be his maid but have at least 3 days off! And the other days, Hikari can get a different job."

Akari thought about it for a little while, "Sure! Hikari can be a part time farmer."

"Ugh, yuck! No way I'll be a farmer. I'll get dirt and everything all over me!" said Hikari looking worried.

Gill chuckled, "Hikari, you don't have to. You can be any job."

"Gilly's right. You can even work at the Tailor's shop with me." I suggested.

Akari crossed her arms, "No way! Hikari's working as a farmer no matter what!"

Hikari frowned, "Akari, that's not fair. I want to be what I want to be."

Gill seemed to agree and of course I agreed, "Hikari's right."

"Hmph." said Akari crossing her arms. "Why won't anyone listen to me?"

Akari stormed out the townhall a few seconds after.

"If only people listen to me..." mumbled Akari as she went out the door.

Akari was so weird, everything doesn't have to be her way! All the time!

"Not again." said Gill shaking his head.

Hikari sighed, "She's always wanting her stuff to be her way!"

Gill agreed, "I agree.."

"Yeah I know." said Hikari.

"How about we all search for Akari? Maybe everything will be just the way it was before?" I suggested.

Hikari and Gill both nodded their heads in agreement, "Okay, sure!"

As Hikari went out the town hall...

"Should we just let her look and pretend we're helping but we're not?" suggested Gill, he was pretty exhausted. I wouldn't blame him.

I smiled, "Yeah, a nice break. Come on, let's enjoy your day off!"

I had a plan, we could really use a break on Toucan Island where Selena and her family lives, although I did hate Selena a slightly bit...

But nothing will ruin the trip to Toucan Island, not even Selena and her weird family!

Gill groaned, "Oh yeah, the day off. What exactly are we even doing?"

"You'll see Gilly, just follow me!" I instructed and went out of the town hall.

* * *

**Akari's POV**

**

* * *

**I had ran all the way to the beach. Why was Hikari being like that? Always wanting everything to be her way!

"Akari?"

I turned around and saw Toby and Renee.

'Hey." I replied and then faced back at the waves.

Renee came up to me, "Let me guess. It didn't work out between you two?"

I nodded, "Well, it's Hikari's fault! She wants everything to be her way!"

"Akari, you too." responded Renee.

Toby went next to Renee and nodded, "Yeah you do, remember the time you wanted to catch a big fish? Instead I caught one and you were all jealous and started yelling at me and saying it's not fair over and over again."

I suddenly remembered that moment. Hm...maybe I should just let Hikari do whatever she wants? It's her life not my life.

"You're right." I sighed.

Renee grinned, "Wanna come fishing with us?"

Toby smiled, "You'll love fishing."

"Oh alright. The first person to catch a big fish wins the competition!" I said happily but I was still quite angry about Hikari.

Toby laughed, "You said that last time!"

We all went to the water to fish.

I looked through my rucksack to see if I had a fishing rod with me. Nope, nothing!

"Oh no! I don't have my fishing rod." I was panicking. I didn't bring it with me! How am I ever going to win the competition now?

"Don't worry, I always bring extra fishing rods just in case one snaps in half." replied Toby giving me his spare fishing rod.

I giggled, "And what are the chances of that happening?"

Renee giggled while Toby just shrugged.

About 10 seconds later, I had caught a lobster! I looked at it, it looked pretty big.

"Toby, Angela! I caught 2 medium sized fishes!" giggled Renee. "Even though we're only supposed to catch one."

I smiled and showed her how big my lobster was.

Surprisingly, Toby hadn't even caught one single fish!

"I win!" I cried out happily.

Toby shook his head, "No you haven't, I still haven't even caught one yet!"

I frowned, last time when we had this competition I was winning but suddenly Toby had caught a stupid 'King Salmon'. I was so angry!

A few seconds later a giant octopus came out of the water, oh my goodness. My mouth was wide opened! It wasn't just an octopus, it was the most gigantic octopus I had ever seen in my life!

I looked over at Renee, she looked really shocked while Toby was just laughing, probably laughing at how much Renee and I failed compared to him.

"Now Akari, don't get all mad." said Toby, the octopus was on the sand now, it seemed like it was dead.

I just sighed, "It still isn't fair!"

Renee giggled, "Toby wins by heaps!"

"So, what's my prize?" joked Toby.

"Nothing." I said laughing. Oh well, it was just a competition and at least I won Renee. But...but it still wasn't fair! I took a deep breath, okay now calm down. Maybe next time you can win Toby!

"AKARI!" I immediately turned around since my name was called. It was Hikari. Oh great.

Hikari ran up to my smiling, "I'm sorry, I just want to do what I want to do."

I sighed, "Yeah I know. You can be Gill's maid and have 2 days off without another job if you want."

Hikari grinned, "Great idea! I'll even help you with the farm if you want."

"Thanks so much Hikari! But you don't have to." I replied.

Hikari sat beside Renee, "Akari, thanks, you're so nice now! So, what are you guys doing?"

"Just fishing." answered Toby pointing at his giant octopus.

"Oh my goddess, that is awesome!" cried Hikari. "In the city, I once caught a shark and when I saw it, I let it go instantly. So scary!"

Renee laughed, "That is exactly what I would do. Sharks are scary."

Toby laughed as well, "That's impressive, I've never caught a shark before. You're a great fisher Hikari."

"Yeah, I agree." I grinned at Hikari, although it sounded weird. Hikari catching a shark?

"Thanks Toby but I'm not really." said Hikari smiling. "It was probably just luck!"

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

**

* * *

**After Toby, Renee, Akari and I finished talking, it was time for me and Akari to go home.

Luna and Gill weren't at the beach yet, strange. I guess they gave up.

When Akari and I arrived home, I opened the door and went in.

"Welcome back home." said Akari giving me a huge cuddly hug when we were in.

I grinned at my sister, "I'm glad things are sorted between us."

Akari replied, "Yeah, me too!"

I giggled, "Um Akari..."

Akari looked at me weirdly, "Um yes Hikari?"

"Who do you have a crush on?" I asked cheekily, it was weird to talk about but I was extremely curious! I mean, she had been here for like about 2 years and she hasn't been dating anyone, but she should at least have a crush!

Akari blushed, "Not telling!"

"You do have one! I'm definitely going to find out sooner or later." I giggled.

Akari just blushed, "Hikari!"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hi again!  
So, what did you think?  
If you read it and liked it, I would really appreciate it if you review!  
**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: Who should Akari love in this story?  
I absolutely have no idea who she should love but since she has been on the island for a long time, she might as well like someone!  
**


	5. Chapter Five: Eating Together

**Authors Note:  
Thanks for the reviews!  
And I was also thinking that Luke should be who Akari likes! (Thanks to MizaLuna.)  
So, there will be a scene between them two after Hikari's POV!**

**

* * *

**

**Hikari's POV**

**

* * *

**

I was at the town hall. I had realized that Gill didn't have a mansion but I was okay with it. Because they were still rich!

"Hikari! You're late." said Gill coming downstairs quickly. "It's 9:01."

"What difference does that make?" I questioned, I was only late by one minute.

Gill replied, "Well, you were suppose to come early today."

I was confused, "Why?"

"Father wants both of us to eat lunch together so he could have the whole town hall to himself!" Gill told me.

Was Hamilton that selfish? "Why?"

Gill just sighed, "Because he has really important mayor work on some days. So I have to go to the inn to eat breakfast and lunch all the time so he could have peace and quiet."

"Okay, so let's go?"

Gill nodded and went to the door and opened it for me. He was really a nice gentlemen! "Thanks." I said as I got out.

As we were walking, "Have you been to the inn before?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, I've been to a few other places."

"Okay, well I'll show you it." responded Gill smiling.

I was slightly confused, why was Gill so nice all of a sudden? It's probably because he hates having breakfast at home or something?

When we arrived, Gill opened the door but this time he went in first. I guess only sometimes he acts a bit like a gentlemen.

I looked around in the inn, "It looks pretty good." I commented.

Gill grinned, "Let's go to that table, I usually go to that table." he pointed to a table that looked like the same as all the others.

I didn't really mind which table he chose, "Okay, that table it is then!"

As we sat down at the table, a girl with orange hair who I think is the waitress came up to us, "Hi Gill! Who's the girl with you?"

Gill turned red a bit, "Hikari." he said quietly.

I understood why he was embarrassed, it was a bit weird to sit with a girl who's not your girlfriend and you're going to eat lunch with her. To be honest, I was a bit as well.

"Oh nice name! The name's Maya." the waitress introduced herself. "What do you guys want?"

Well, I guess she wasn't being embarrassing after all. She's a pretty good waitress I guess.

"Can I please have a menu?" I questioned. I really didn't understand why she didn't give out the menu, in the city restaurants the waitresses would always give out menus, well usually they do. Is it different on Castanet Island? If so, why is everything so different?

Maya looked at me surprised but then she looked happy and jolly all over again, "A menu? Oh sure, usually everyone on Castanet Island know what we serve in this inn."

How could they remember the whole menu? I turned to face Gill, he nodded.

Maya just went back to the counter to get me a menu, after she did she instantly came back giving me the menu.

I just looked at the foods and didn't even bother looking at the price.

_Menu  
Dishes_

_Riceball_  
_Pie Crust_  
_Vegetable Sandwich_  
_Egg Sandwich_  
_Mushroom Rice_  
_Egg Rice_  
_Tuna Bowl_  
_Mushroom Soup_  
_Veggie Curry_  
_Seafood Curry_  
_Cheese Fondue_  
_Cheese Omelet_  
_Fried Rice_  
_Seafood Fried Rice_  
_Salmon Fried Rice_  
_Raspberry Pie_  
_Blueberry Pie_  
_Blackberry Pie_  
_Pizza_  
_Seafood Pizza_  
_Seafood Gratin_  
_Mushroom Gratin_  
_Doria_  
_Seafood Doria_  
_Buckwheat Tempura_  
_Curry Buckwheat_

_Cheese Risotto _  
_Seafood Risotto _  
_Tom Yum Goog _  
_Egg Soup _  
_Pot-au-feu _  
_Choco Fondue_  
_Paella_  
_Croquette_

"These all look delicious, I would like to have a Cheese Fondue for main." I started.

Gill just sat there and ordered, "There's nothing I like here...I'll just have pizza with tomatoes."

I could tell that pizza wasn't his favorite because he was frowning and he was also deep in thought.

Maya just nodded and she wrote what we ordered down, "Thanks! Now, what drinks would you like?"

Maya was just incredibly bubbly and happy.

_Menu_  
_Drinks_

_Hot Choco_  
_Hot Coffee_  
_Carrot Juice_  
_Tomato Juice_  
_Veggie Juice_  
_Orange Juice_  
_Cranberry Juice_  
_Raspberry Juice_  
_Blackberry Juice_  
_Blueberry Juice_  
_Apple Juice_  
_Honeydew Juice_  
_Grape Juice_  
_Coconut Juice_

"Veggie juice Maya." I ordered.

Gill looked at me with a shocked face but then looked back to normal as he looked at Maya, "Tomato juice please."

Maya quickly wrote them down and walked away after, "Thankies, we'll get your drinks and dishes finished right away! Do not worry!"

"Hikari!" shrieked Gill, "Why did you order the most expensive dishes and drinks?"

I was surprised, "I did?"

"Yes, before I was going to pay for you." said Gill softly. "Now you have to pay it!"

"But I only have 8,275G, I need 100,000 to get my new house!" I replied, I was worried. "With a bathroom."

Gill just sighed, "Fine, I'll pay but next time you pay. You're the maid after all."

I smiled, "Thanks Gill." I was about to hug him but remembered he liked someone else.

After waiting, a guy with peach hair came up to us with our dishes and drinks, "Hey Gill, who are you with? Akari with a new haircut?"

I was furious, how could he call me Akari with a new haircut? I looked great, Akari doesn't look as great but still. He didn't have to offend me.

"No Chase." replied Gill nervously. "It's Akari's sister, Hikari."

Chase just smiled weirdly at us, "I see, well here are your foods that you ordered." and he walked away from us smiling cheekily.

"Oh no." Gill shook his head frowning. "His going to tell Luna!"

"He can't!" I shrieked. I didn't want Luna to think that Gill was cheating on her!

Gill looked worried, "Um do you mind if we take away this food and eat outside?"

I guess he thought Luna would come by any second OR he thought that Chase would tell Luna once he sees her.

I just nodded, "Let's go!"

I was also actually worried, I really didn't want Luna to find out! I mean what would she think?

"Oh Maya~!" I sang out.

Maya was at a girl with red hair's table but she looked up at us anyway, "Yes?"

"Can we please take away?" questioned Gill. "We would like to eat outside."

Maya was confused and nodded, "Sure but we need the money first!"

Gill and I both stood up with our dishes and Gill quickly got his wallet and counted the money so he could give it to Maya.

I opened the door for Gill since he was carrying most of the dishes and we both went outside.

"Where should we go?" I asked. It was sort of weird trying to hide in my opinion but I'm just going to go along with it since it is Gill's idea after all.

"Akari's farm!" answered Gill. "Over there's safe with your sister."

* * *

**Akari's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Akari!" I looked up and saw Luke waving at me at the entrance of my farm.

Every Thursday, Luke would come by and ask for spinach and lunch! He was my best friend after all.

I just smiled, "Hi Luke. What's up?"

"Nothing much." he answered. "I just want my spinach! Where is it?"

Oh and did I mention, he loved spinach a little too much?

"Just wait." I laughed. "I'm going to harvest them soon."

Luke just frowned at me, "Okay then Akari. I'll wait."

"I'm harvesting the carrots right now." I replied.

"Okay Akari." said Luke happily. "Once you've finished, will you harvest spinach for me?"

I giggled, "Why not?"

"AKARI!"

Luke looked at me and laughed, "It wasn't me."

I just giggled, "Of course not! You don't sound like a girl do you?"

Hikari was at the entrance of my farm with Gill standing beside her.

"Hi Hikari, hi Gill!" I greeted walking towards them. "Why are you two at my farm?"

"Chase probably is about to tell Luna if she comes by the inn for breakfast or brunch or lunch or dinner!" said Gill worriedly.

Luke laughed, "Gill! What are you talking about?"

Hikari was looking worried too, "Gill and I ate lunch together at the inn with people seeing us!" she shrieked.

"So will they tell Luna?" I asked.

Gill shrugged, "Don't know but they can't see us now, we're at your farm!"

Luke was confused, "Why? It's just a girl."

Hikari pointed at Luke, "You have a point."

Luke smiled proudly, "Thanks."

"Just a girl?" Gill questioned. "It's Luna! You don't know how angry she could get."

"Oh yeah..." mumbled Hikari. "You know more about her than anyone else here."

"Didn't think about that." responded Luke.

"Let's just eat lunch together." I said changing the subject and went to the spinaches that I planted for Luke.

"Yeah!" said Luke in joy. "I'll cook the spinaches."

I personally thought that was a bad idea, Luke was a really bad cook, not as worse Maya who couldn't even cook properly.

Hikari agreed, "Okay! But we still haven't eaten our breakfast."

Luke laughed at Hikari, "It's 11:35!"

"11:35!" shouted Gill worriedly putting his hands on his cheeks, "I have to go back to the town hall to finish my work! I have like a million sheets."

"Maybe you don't have to join us." I said looking at Gill.

Gill just sighed, I'll eat my breakfast on my way back."

Hikari waved,"Bye Gill!"

"And Hikari, you have a important job." ordered Gill. "Come with me."

Hikari just sighed, "Fine. I don't understand how important the jobs I do, for you."

Gill walked out of the farm with Hikari following behind holding the breakfast and looking miserable at the same time.

"I'm so glad I'm not Gill's maid." Luke said suddenly.

I agreed, "I know."

I had a full field full of spinaches for Luke, it always took me ages to harvest them but I'd always manage with Luke's help of course.

"Need help?" suggested Luke. "I mean I will cook after all."

I giggled, "Luke! I'm cooking!"

Luke just frowned but then laughed, "Fine you can cook. I'm a terrible cook!"

To be honest, I actually felt bad, "No you're not! I'll teach you!"

Luke's face brightened up, "Really?"

I nodded brightly, "Yup!"

Although, teaching Luke how to cook might be harder than I think it is. I mean he was terrible at cooking but I guess he could cook a bit but only a little bit. Other than that, he probably was as terrible as Maya at cooking! What should I do?

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I finally finished! (It was really hard to think of something interesting to put.)  
**

**Anyway, if you liked this story so far, please review! I would really appreciate it!**

**And thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter Six: Getting Caught!

**Gill's POV**

* * *

As Hikari and I arrived at the town hall, father was there staring at me weirdly. I guess I looked terrified but to be honest, I actually was. What if Luna realizes that I've eaten breakfast with Hikari? Wait a minute, it's just breakfast? No wait, Luna gets angry easily! Oh no...

"Is something the matter?" My father asked me. I didn't really want him to know what my problem was.

"No father." I called back. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"You look stressed." replied father. "Are you sure?"

I shook my head, "Yes, I'm just in a hurry."

"To do work?" questioned father looking confused.

I shook my head again, "No, just don't worry about it."

Father just nodded and went back to his work. I sighed and looked out the window, and guess what? Luna's face was on the window, she had an angry expression and looked like as if she was going to explode. Hikari looked at my face and then looked at the window.

"Oh my..." Hikari said looking surprised. "Gill, I think Chase must have told her."

I was quite worried, "Um Hikari, quickly go upstairs, clean the toilets and then clean my bedroom. And once you've finished, clean the kitchen and just keep busy and out of sight!"

"And you'll take care of everything?" guessed Hikari.

I actually didn't know what I was going to do but I nodded anyway, "Uh yeah."

Hikari quickly ran to the bathroom while I just went over to my desk and pretended nothing happened when Luna came in.

"Gill." started Luna. "I am SO angry, do you know why?"

I gave out a sigh, _here it comes._

I shrugged, "Maybe."

Luna instantly frowned at me, "So, you know why?"

"What? No!" I lied.

"Gill. You know and I know." Luna pointed out. Okay, Chase must have told her.

I didn't know what to say. I knew I was getting into big trouble anyway.

Luna frowned at me, "Selena...said I was the ugliest thing ever created. She told me that today when I saw her at the inn but I knew you thought I was pretty so I came here so you could cheer me up. So, anyway what do you think of me?"

"I'm sorr- wait what?" I smiled, it was Selena who she was angry at, not me. She didn't know anything about it. I sighed in relief.

"You're sorry?" questioned Luna. "You don't like me I'm guessing?"

"No, no! I was thinking of something else." I explained but it was also a lie. "I have to apologize to someone else, anyway Selena's wrong. You're the prettiest thing every created."

"Aw, thanks Gilly." Luna went close to me and gave me a hug. "You're the best."

I grinned, I guess I wasn't in big trouble after all. But it was sort of weird, whenever Selena was being mean. Luna would come to me and then feel better instantly.

"Well, Gilly. I'm gonna use the toilet now."

Wait, wasn't Hikari washing the toilets?

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

* * *

Now, I have to clean the toilets? Toilets are the most disgusting thing every created. Oh and how do I clean a toilet again? I think I put soap and water on the toilet seat and then scrub it with a sponge? It sounds right to me!

I immediately grabbed the soap from the shower and wiped it all over the toilet seat. Okay, that's done. But how do I get the water? Oh yes, the sink!

I turned the taps and I got some water with my hands, the water was also dripping on the floor but luckily the sink was close to the toilet. I let the water on my hands down onto the toilet seat.

I was about to get the sponge when...

"Uh Hikari, what are you doing?"

I instantly turned around, it was Luna! I thought Gill was distracting her.

"Oh hi Luna! Just cleaning the toilets." I answered back.

"With a sponge?" questioned Luna. Well, I had just grabbed the sponge.

I nodded, "And soap and water."

"You do know you're suppose to use one of those toilet brushes right?" asked Luna, she looked like as if she was about to laugh at me.

"Uh, for your information, I use soap, water and a sponge to clean the toilets." I replied.

Luna just gave me a weird look, "Okay, well I need to use the toilet. Sorry Hikari."

I nodded, "Okay, I'll go clean Gill's room now."

"You're cleaning Gill's room?" repeated Luna.

I frowned, "Sadly yes, I hate cleaning."

"Oh I'll help!" Luna suddenly said. "We can find his diary. he won't even notice we looked at it."

I giggled, "Gill has a diary?"

"Yeah, even though I'm his girlfriend, he won't show me his diary!" Luna replied back.

I smiled, "Let's do it!"

I walked out of the room waiting for Luna to finish with the toilets. But she got out after like 20 seconds.

"Hikari, the toilet seat is wet." she told me. "I'll go to the toilet later."

* * *

**Luna's POV**

* * *

I really didn't understand why Hikari was a maid now. She cleaned the toilets using soap, water and a sponge? But she was my friend after all, so I guess we should do something together and looking and reading Gill's diary is the perfect thing to do.

As we both walked into Gill's bedroom, Hikari rushed over and looked under his bed. I'm sure Gill wouldn't hide his diary under his bed though.

"Maybe it's in his wardrobe?" I pointed at the wardrobe.

Hikari shook her head, "I'm sure that's where he puts his clothes.

I opened the wardrobe and Hikari was right. But I always thought Gill was unpredictable.

"Found it!" said Hikari loudly, I can't believe she found it under his bed.

I rushed over to Hikari, "Read it! Read it!"

Hikari opened the diary, we went to the recent pages and I read out loud what he recorded.

_Dear Diary,_

_You know Luna, my girlfriend? Well, guess what? She wants me to get married to her! Of course I said no, I said in Spring we'll get married. Well, Luna can sometimes get really annoying. I mean getting married and living in the same house would probably be a disaster because we fight way too much. If we get married, I have a feeling that we will get divorced. I don't know though.  
_

_Winter 18th, Gill._

I was shocked as I read it, did this mean Gill didn't like me? He must hate me!

"Oh Luna." said Hikari looking at me with a sad face. "I can't believe that he wrote that."

"Gill hates me!" I shrieked.

Hikari looked concerned, "Maybe it was his bad day that day?"

I shook my head, "I don't know about that."

Hikari sighed, "Maybe we could both speak to Gill?"

I tried to smile, "But then he knows we've been reading his diary."

"We only read one page." responded Hikari.

"Yeah but still, we read his diary!" I replied. Didn't Hikari know that diaries are personal? And you should never ever let anyone else read it.

"Luna...Hikari..."

Oh no, it's Gill! I looked at Hikari with my mouth open, he was at the door...

"We're sorry!" bursted out Hikari. "We looked at your diary but we only looked at one page."

I turned around to look at Gill and his face was bright red, "What page was it?" he asked.

"Winter the 18th." I answered.

"That was a secret!" shouted Gill.

I glared at Gill. "So you do hate me! Well, guess what? I hate you too!" I screamed at him.

Gill sighed, "Luna, I was...I was having a bad day!"

I didn't really know if I could believe him but I loved him a lot even though I said I hated him, it wasn't true.

"I'll think about it Gilly."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**So, what did you think of Chapter Six?  
If you liked it, please review! And if you review, I'll update!  
**

**Anyway, next chapter, I'll try to write about Luke and Akari's lunch together!  
**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Breakup

**Luke's POV**

* * *

"Akari, what am I suppose to do?" I questioned, this was really confusing.

Akari giggled, "Luke, you're suppose to tip the spinach cake upside down onto a plate."

"Isn't the spinach cake finished?" I asked, it looked right. Although, it was in a bowl, not a plate but that didn't really make a huge difference right?

"No! You can't eat the entire cake in a bowl! I mean, how would you cut it?"

I shrugged, I guess she was right. I grabbed the bowl with the cake and tipped it upside down on the plate...nothing fell out.

"Akari! Nothing fell out of the bowl." I told her quickly, I really wanted to get this over and done with. Cooking was so boring.

I looked over at Akari to see what she would say, she just sighed, "Because the edges are stuck to the bowl. You're suppose to cut the edges, okay?"

I grinned and grabbed the knife.

_**Chop! Chop!**_

_After about 30 seconds later..._

"Ouch! I accidentally cut my finger!" I shouted in pain. I looked at my finger and held it with my other hand, it hurt badly. I quickly went to get a tissue and I wrapped it around my finger.

I turned to look at Akari, she instantly glared at me, "Luke, how about I just cook from now on?"

I nodded, I could tell she was frustrated with me. "Yeah, you are the better cook." I responded, frowning. "But I thought you said you were going to teach me how to cook."

"I'm really sorry Luke but it's just...it's better when I'm on my own." Akari sighed. "I'll make it up to you another day, okay?"

I tried to smile, "Alright, I don't mind! I don't enjoy cooking anyway." It was true, cooking just wasn't the thing I liked to do, it was just way too complicated and hard. Plus, I cut my finger by just trying to cut the cake.

I sat at the table and waited. ...I really hated waiting, it always took a long time and I always had nothing to do but I guess it was still better than cooking. I fiddled around with a few decorations on the table until my food was served.

"Luke! Here's your Vegetable Curry, I'll just continue with the cake now."

"Thanks Akari." I grinned and began eating.

As I was eating, Akari sat down next to me, "So, what do you think Luke?"

"I love it!" I complimented happily.

Akari smiled at me, "What do you think of the cake now? And does it look better than before when it was in the bowl?" she asked me giggling.

I turned to the side to look at the cake, it looked like an ACTUAL cake, it also looked very delicious. I laughed, "Akari, it looks awesome! Can I eat it now?"

Akari just giggled, "Sure, why not?"

I grabbed a slice of the cake and began eating it, it was a really good and tasty Spinach Cake, waiting for eating lunch was totally worth it!

"It tastes..um..." I began.

Akari stared at me curiously, "What does it taste like?"

"Well, it looks delicious and it tastes...delicious!" I responded happily.

Akari grinned happily, "So I am a good cook, aren't I?"

I frowned, this made me think that she thought I was a bad cook and I probably am, "Yes Akari, you're like so much better than me!"

"Yeah...so Luke, what do you think we should do next?" Akari asked me.

I thought for a little, I really wasn't sure, "I don't know."

"Hm...can we go to Horn Ranch? I wanna see what happened to Renee's horse!" Akari asked me suddenly.

* * *

**Gill's POV**

* * *

_...Silence..._

I could tell that Luna was very upset and Hikari was feeling the same way because she was glaring at me. But I don't think they cared about what I felt! I mean, they READ my diary, who cares if it's only one page? A diary is suppose to be personal! I'm starting to have second thoughts, why should I want Luna back after all the things she's done to me and the worst one is that she read a page of my diary! I think the Wedding in Spring is off! I'm breaking up with her right now, definitely!

"Gill, I made up my mind."

"Luna, I made up my mind too."

_...Silence..._

"You go first." I quickly said, someone had to say something and it would be me.

Luna eventually said, "Gill, I'm going to give you a second chance and if you blow this last chance, we'll break up and the wedding's off!" Luna gave me her sweetest smile and continued, "I hope you like the idea, anyway it's your turn to speak. What did you want to tell me?"

I opened my mouth and nothing came out! I really wanted to tell her that I don't want the second chance and we should break up but she was just too happy all the time and I guess I find it hard to make her unhappy because she's happy all the time and I don't want to make her sad? There was also another thing that was bothering me, Hikari. Why was she here anyway?

"Gill, aren't you going to say anything?" asked Luna worriedly.

I bit my lip, I might regret this but I don't care, "Luna, forget about the second chance you gave me. It's over and there will be no wedding for us." I told her. It was really hard but I finally managed to say it.

"Wedding, what wedding?" laughed Hikari.

I told her, "It doesn't matter, you weren't part of our conversation."

Hikari immediately covered her mouth with her hands, "Oops, sorry."

"I understand Gill, it's over." Luna whispered quietly as she got up. "Well, I'm going. Bye Hikari, oh and...Gill, I quit being your Assistant."

I tried to smile at her, "I guess I'll have to find another Assistant then.."

As soon as Luna left, Hikari turned to look at me, "Sorry Gill, I didn't mean to look in your diary. But Luna, somehow got me into it."

"It's okay, can you just clean my room and you can go back home." I replied quietly. I was slightly disappointed in myself, what would father think of this? My father was always proud of me because I was dating someone and now, I just broke up with her.

"I know you're feeling miserable but you're going to have to get over it." Hikari said trying to cheer me up.

"Don't worry Hikari, I'll get over it soon." Although, I wasn't convinced. "Anyway, I'm going to go back to work."

Hikari grinned, "Alright Gill."

I walked out of my room and went to my desk.

Father was at the front of my desk looking at me with an angry expression, "Gill, I saw Luna crying outside. Did you do something? Did our maid do something?"

"No! Yes! I mean yes, no I mean no. Actually, I mean yes, I did something." I said suddenly. I couldn't decide whether to lie or to be honest but in the end, I went with honest because it's more safer than a lie.

"Gilbert, what did you do?" asked Father who was shocked, "You're such a good boy."

I frowned, "I broke up with Luna."

My father instantly gasped, "You broke up with her?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." I apologized quickly.

My father didn't get as angry as I expected he would, "Oh well, there are still a lot of girls you can date anyway. You're still quite young."

"Actually there isn't. Kathy's dating Owen, Candace and Julius both like each other, Phoebe and Calvin are married, Maya likes Chase and Chase seems to like her back, Anissa's interested in Jin, Renee and Toby are going to get married soon and Selena, well I don't know much about her." I responded, but I was sure I did not want to date Selena.

"Gilbert, haven't you forgotten someone? Someone that I think you will like?" My father asked me mysteriously.

He doesn't mean Hikari right? "Hikari? Our maid?"

"No! I mean Akari, her sister." Father told me. His not serious right? Everyone on the island obviously knows that Luke and Akari like each other! That's the most obvious couple, how could I forget about that?

"But she likes Luke." I replied back instantly.

Father nodded his head, "Oh yes, I forgot. Then the only girls are Hikari and Selena. It's your choice on who you would like to have as your girlfriend or wife."

"But I like neither of them!" I shrieked. I mean, Hikari read my diary and from what I know, Selena's mean and makes fun of other people like Luna.

"But you have to get married, I mean I have to have grandchildren!" Father said delightedly. "Gill, you are going to have to get married and get children or else you're not going to be the mayor."

"How is that fair?" I questioned annoyed. I know it's bad breaking up with someone but why is Father like this?

Father frowned, "Sorry but it fair. It's your punishment for breaking up with Luna."

Why couldn't I just get yelled at instead? I don't want to get married, I want to stay single for the rest of my life! Well, right now I do...

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hi everyone!  
**

**So what do you think? I didn't really like Luke's POV because his personality is really hyper and I'm not really good at writing it but I liked Gill's POV!  
Also, please review! Thanks!  
**


	8. Chapter Eight: An Idiot?

**Authors Note:**

**Hi!**  
**I'm sorry that I have updated so late -_-  
But this chapter will be humorous! I wanted to write something humorous for so long and I finally did it! (If you don't find it humorous, then you might find it interesting)  
I DO recommend you read this chapter even though it's quite pointless.  
**

**Anyway, I promise there will be some HikariXGill in the next chapter. If not, a few chapters after. It will be soon because of the breakup between Gill and Luna.**

* * *

**Luke's POV**

* * *

As we arrived at Horn Ranch, I smiled. It was great to hang out with Akari. I actually liked her a lot, I stared at her. I loved her eyes, her clothes, her hair and especially her smile. I loved to see her smile. I remembered earlier how I annoyed her, I didn't really have time to admire her that time but now, I did...

Akari finally turned to look at me, "Luke, why are you staring at me?"

"W-what? Ahhh, no reason." I replied. I really didn't want her to think I was weird or even worse, creepy.

"Oh, please don't do it again." responded Akari, frowning. "It's creepy."

I could feel myself flinch a little, "Sorry."

"I wonder where Renee is." Akari wondered out loud, she was looking around the ranch. Did she ever think of looking inside? Even I know that!

I shrugged, "Probably inside the house."

"Yeah, you're probably right." agreed Akari. She is so stupid!

I went near the door at the front of the house, and heard a few noises, Renee's voice? Nah, it's gone now. Just my imagination I think.

I reached for the door handle...

"Um Luke...I don't think you should open the door actually..."

But she had said it too late, I had already opened it...

Why does she change her mind so quick? What could possibly happen?

As soon as I opened it, "What the...?" I saw Renee in nothing but her underwear, she was changing? Oh crap!

Renee gasped as she saw me, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and she threw something at me and it hurt! _Ouch!_ I rubbed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I apologized and closed the door. I can't believe I actually saw her in her underwear.

I turned to look at Akari to see her reaction, she had face palmed. "Luke! I warned you!"

"I said I was sorry." I replied , she didn't look convinced.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" yelled Akari angrily. I raised an eyebrow, I didn't know she could be so angry for one single mistake. She also never called me an idiot before but I guess she finally lost her temper?

She seemed to have read my mind right after, "Uh don't worry about it, let's do something else."

"How about we go back to the shop, I'm going to build something super awesome and you'll love it." I grinned trying to show off and making her happy at the same time. "Let's just say it is a surprise."

Akari gave out a huge sigh, "Fine but I'm not coming to the shop, see ya tonight. My place, 7:00pm with your surprise."

I knew she would be happy, otherwise she would have refused! We both walked separate ways, as we both walked out of Horn Ranch. The surprise, I had not planned actually but I somehow knew it would be the best idea ever.

When I had arrived back at the Carpenter's Shop, I saw Bo immediately.

"Hey Luke!" Bo looked quite happy to see me.

"Hey." I greeted back.

Bo looked at me with a confusing look on her face, "Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

"I'm making a surprise for them, I mean not them, Akari, no I mean, Akari and Hikari." I told him and I was very unsure of what I was going to make but I knew they would love it.

"But aren't we having a break, day-off? Thursday? Today?" reminded Bo.

I nodded, "Yeah I know, but I promised I'd meet them at 7pm sharp."

"7pm? What? We can't build anything that quick!" exclaimed Bo, he was panicking. "It's 5pm right now!"

"Relax, we'll just give them something of ours and then we'll put it in a box." I replied back, easy as that! Thanks to Bo's panicking, I had gotten the idea!

I looked around and saw something that I had ordered days ago, the perfect surprise. Bo looked at the same direction as I was and he looked shocked!

"The computer?" questioned Bo, surprised.

I nodded, "Yeah, the best surprise ever."

"But we paid for it and their going to get it for free?" Bo was trying to change my mind but who cares what he thinks? It was the perfect surprise.

"No Bo, I'm just going to let them borrow it."

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

* * *

What a day! I flopped onto the couch, I had to do so much. Plus, I managed to get a shower without Gill knowing when he was talking to the Mayor. I yawned as I was resting on the couch.

I stared at the door and saw Akari coming in as she opened it.

"Hi Hikari." she greeted, she did not look tired one bit.

I yawned, "Hi Akari."

Akari continued to smile, "Luke was being an idiot today and then he said he would make it better by giving me a surprise. He will be coming soon."

"Eh?" I raised an eyebrow. "Whatever the surprise is, I bet it's bad."

I guessed it was probably a box of chocolates, that's what boys always gave to girls when they were trying to make them happy.

Akari didn't say anything after, a few seconds later, the door had opened. Has he ever heard of knocking on the door?

"Luke!" I cried out, sitting on the couch properly. Before I was just lying on it.

"Hikari! Akari!" Luke called, he had a box in his hands, it was way too big to have chocolates in it. The box was medium-sized.

Luke held up the box up high, "Surprise!"

Akari laughed, "What is it? Just don't tell me it's dumb."

Luke opened the box, "This is a computer. It is a electronic machine, there is also something called the internet on it and you can search things. You can also put in website addresses and more! But I'm not giving this computer to you, you can just try it out. Also, there are more things to do on the computer like-"

"Yeah, I know what a computer is." I interrupted. "I have one myself, it isn't all that special."

Akari nodded, "Yeah, we might not have one here but we have one back at the city."

"So this isn't the first time you saw or used the computer?" asked Luke, I could tell he was feeling stupid. But I got to admit, he was.

Akari and I shook our heads, "Nope! We used the computer heaps of times, it's an old invention."

"You mean I was showing off when I really wasn't?" asked Luke.

I rolled my eyes, "You were also bragging too, weren't you?"

Luke scratched the back of his head and nodded, "Yeah."

Akari stared at the surprise with a weird look, she was studying it I suppose? "Oh and Luke, it isn't a computer, it's a laptop."

"What do you mean? Bo said it was a computer." Luke looked down at it and began searching on the internet. It took him a while but he finally figured it out and the difference. "Ohh now I get it, well at least I get to prove Bo's wrong."

"Idiot." muttered Akari, putting her hand on her forehead.

I felt the same way about him but I muttered something else, "Pathetic."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**LOL! I love Luke! But I love Gill more though, I feel sorry for him. He wasn't even in this chapter.  
But as I said in the first Authors Note, there's going to be HikariXGill soon.  
**

**Well, please review! I would really appreciate your opinions. Good or bad, please tell me!  
**


End file.
